Happiness is a Word not a true feeling…
by suckerforlovestory
Summary: Well this story is about a bond between a father and his baby girl. In this story the dad is the only who truly understands the daughter but isn't there enough to help her because of being in the military. You witness the father gets wounded and you see the daughter, Haley emotion shifts from strong to a very fragile state. Is anybody out there , a boy band perhaps can save her?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my third story and I notice in all my stories it's always about a girls' dad being in the army. Just love writing stories like that because I know hope hard it is to have a love member in the arm force and wondering everyday if their okay. Well this story is just like that, it's about a bond between a father and his baby girl. In this story the dad is the only who truly understands the daughter but isn't there enough to help her because of being in the military. During the process of the story, the father gets hurt and you see the daughter, Haley emotion shifts from strong to a very fragile state. I hope you enjoy the story and I'll try to update my other stories ( Big Time Situation, and A Hero Within) when I can:) **

**(A/n): Okay sadly I don't own Big time rush, the setting of the place and the other big time rush character, But I do own my own characters and the heart felt storyline. Some of the situation and issue are real life situations, also were experiences that people i have known go through. Also person situation I have been through too. So there really nothing funny about what's going on, okay there is some funny parts but in the end it's reality. So I hope you enjoy the story...**

* * *

**Happiness is a Word not a true feeling…**

Everyday you see on the news people dying, shot, robbed, kidnapped, and so forth. Just image 'what if ' the world could be a refuge for the people where no harm is done. I guess life isn't that easy to be all lovely dovey crap you read in fairy tales where the girl always gets the guy and lives happy ever after, that just doesn't cut it in reality. Let me introduce myself, my name is Haley Isabella Smith and I'm sixteen years old turning 17 soon. I'm the type of girl who stays home, hangs out with friends only in school, and tries her best to fit in. The world can be so cruel sometimes that in all reality we all are trying our best to fit in as well. I was born December 31and I feel as if all my life was a mistake. I never got the full experience of being a teenager and experiencing the factor of "true love".

On Monday, my dad came in announcing that his being transported to LA for a position in the army. Oh did I forget to mention my dad's a soldier, whoops! Well, my dad is a soldier and my mom is a professional model for someone who is 35. That's right my mom is 35 and had me when she was seventeen. So I guess my mom has to move her modeling career to LA too. Oh yeah how can I forget, I have a sister who is two years older then me and her name is Natalie Olivia Smith ( a.k.a. Nat). She the type were she the one the guys chase after and everyone is dying to be her friend. Natalie also dropped out of high school to be a model like my mother as for me I love art, singing, dancing, and being athletic, but I'm shy so it will never happen. I graduated early being the top of my class and also a loner so woohoo for me. Ugh, so this is where the story goes….


	2. Chapter 2: Beginning of Something New

**Okay you read the Prologue and now here's the Story **

* * *

_**Previously...**_

_**Ugh, so this is where the story goes….**_

**Moving Van…**

" Hey girls, can you get the boxes in your room and Nat, babe don't hate anything before your photo shoot" our wonderful mother said

" Mommy, I just did my nails and I don't want to break them. Can Haley get my stuff" Nat said to our mom

"Yeah sure thing babe, HALEY GET YOUR SISTER STUFF DOWN AND QUICK, WE LEAVE IN TEN MINUTES!"

" Okay mom" see I always get stuck doing all the work because as you can see Nat is my moms favorite, but if you ask her she'll disagree. Oh my god her boxes are so fucking heavy, what the fuck is she packing in this god damn boxes. I finally got her last box down the stairs and ran to my room to grab mine, ugh more lifting. Okay this is going good, it can't get worse then this right, WRONG!

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" I screamed falling down the steps and landing on my left wrist. Um I'm no doctor but I'm pretty sure the cracking noise is bad.

"Haley!"

"Dad?'' Um wasn't he outside and really mom you couldn't give a shit that I fell because of you and lazy ass Nat couldn't carry boxes!

My dad rushed to me and helped me up. " Haley, baby your wrist is broken! What are you doing carry all these boxes by yourself? Wait a minute, CASEY!NATALIE! COME HERE RIGHT NOW!"

"Yes daddy"

"Yes Honey" they said unison

" Why the hell was Haley doing this all by herself! Now look at her she has to go to the Hospital ! Can you two stop being selfish for at least 30 minutes!"

" Haley baby I'm so sorry, I didn't know you fell and got hurt. Your such a beautiful girl and I'm sorry are you okay" mom responded

" Yes baby sis, I'm sorry if makes you feel better you can call dibs on the bedroom when you get there"

"Thanks mom and sis, but really it doesn't hurt that much" okay set the fact it hurt like a bitch but I never cry not even when I was born. My mom found me very strange but my dad always called me his little soldier.

"Haley sweetie, are you sure you don't need to go to the hospital?" My dad asked with a concern expression.

" Yes Dad calm down, we can go after we settle at the new place"

"Okay sweetie, you go sit in the car and I'll get the stuff"

"Okay"

Arriving at the Palm Woods…

" Oh my god, Daddy this is where we'll be living?" Nat basically screamed

" Yes Nat this is the place now, your gonna have to help carry the stuff since Haley hurt"

"No dad, I'm perfectly alright getting my own stuff. Really it not that bad." Okay if you don't see it, I'm a stubborn child and I don't like to be seen weak.

"Hal, your arm is black and blue, you need to rest it baby girl"

"Dad I'm not broken, I got this" I got out of the car and grabbed my bags and holy fuck it hurts!

We walked into the lobby and looks like Nat and I have our own apartment meaning mom and dad could have their alone time , gross! My dad gave Nat the key and we entered the elevator with four incredibility hot guys . Oh go here goes Nat and her flirty ways.

" Hi, were new here and I was wondering if your can help us find our room" batting her fucking eye lashes and yes I'm jealous

" Hi I'm Kendall Knight and looks like you live right door to us. The Latino boy is Carlos Garcia, the pretty boy over there is James Diamond, and raven hair boy also the smart one is Logan Mitchell"

" and what are you known for" I asked

" Tall blonde and eyebrows " he said smiling at me showing off his sexy dimples and amazing green eyes.

" Nice dimples and I like the eyes" yea that's right I'm blunt

" I like your attitude, what's your name?"

Of course my sister jumped in " My name Natalie Olivia Smith"

"That's nice, so how 'bout you "

" Don't laugh, Haley Isabella Smith"

" Why would I laugh that's a beautiful name for a beautiful person"

"smooth" I said smirking

"Well I try, oh shit are you okay"

"Why ? Fuck ! Okay Nat now you can get dad to take me to the doctors! Um NOW!"

"EWWW! Sis that is the ugliest thing I ever saw "

"OH MY GOD, I'll do it then Fuck it hurts"

"WAIT!" I turned around seeing kendall and the guys running after me?

"What?"

"My friend can heal it while us guys look for your dad, please let us help"

"Oh fine"

"Good Logan help her, James and Carlos go around looking for their dad! GO!"

"What's his name?'' Carlos and James asked

" Brian Smith" I said being all strong and tough

"Okay we'll be back" with that being said they ran looking for my dad

" Um Haley, how did you hurt your arm"

"Well you see…"

Nat responded " She's a clumsy and feel down the steps, being a baby about the hospital convinced our dad she doesn't need to go"

"LISTEN HERE BITCH, EVEN THOUGH I'M THE YOUNGEST DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO SPEAK FOR ME! IF YOU AND DEAR MOTHER WEREN'T SO FUCKING LAZY TO GET OFF YOUR LAZY ASSES THIS WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED! AND I AM SICK AND TIRED OF ME BEING YOUR PUNCHING BAG AND PEOPLE USING ME TO GET TO YOU! SO DO ME A FAVOR AND FUCK OFF! I TRULY DON'T NEED YOU OR MOM IN MY LIFE! NEVER HAVE AND NEVER WILL! " yeah I can be a bitch Huh.

"WOW! I always new you were jealous of me being moms favorite, and being prettier then you. I knew you were jealous that guys chased after me and never gave you the time of day because e you were being graduating high school at the age of 14. Also being a tom boy playing sports with the guys like really baseball, basketball, hockey, tennis, vollyball , and whatever sport you can get your hands on! Oh let's not forget the art show or the millions of trophies you got for being smart, artistic, sining, dancing, and athletic. Wait it gets better your so strong too, never cried a day in your life, GOD HALEY YOU'RE A FUCKING ROBOT!"

" Wow sis never thought you had in you, BITCH! "

"Takes one to know one"

"Oh sweetheart, AM THE BITCH!

" Oh I know"

"You know what I don't need this, Logan thanks for helping but I can manage after I', not broken and Kendall thanks for caring but it's better off not being around me and this bitch, she's a whore! Okay thanks guys but I know where the hospital is and I pretty sure I'm athletic enough to walk my ass there! Sister have fun and go fuck yourself" I turned around to leave but of course their stands my mother.

* * *

**Okay what do you guys think? Like it? HATE IT? You tell me, but whatever you decide I'm still continuing :) So please review, favorite, like story, etc. **

** - Suckerforlovestory:)**


End file.
